


Game Changer

by Wyndewalker



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissus meets someone he believes will change things in St Louis forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Changer

**Author's Note:**

> I admit this one wandered a bit and I may have forgotten where I was actually going with it. Hopefully it make some semblance of sense.

"It's time to leave for your appointment, Oba."

Narcissus looked up from the paperwork on his desk to find Helios, one of his bodyguards and lieutenants standing in the doorway of his office.

"Very well then," Narcissus gave a short nod, straightening the papers before rising as gracefully as possible from his chair. At nearly seven months pregnant he was starting to feel as big as a house. Helios waited patiently for him, taking up position behind his right shoulder as they continued to the limousine waiting behind the club. Perseus, Narcissus' other lieutenant and bodyguard, got in the front with the driver while Helios sat in the back with Narcissus.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up outside Dr Lillian's were clinic. A skilled physician and a wererat herself, Dr Lillian's was one of the only places in the city that a were of any breed could receive reliable, unprejudiced and competent care. Perseus remained outside while Helios accompanied him. The waiting room was mostly empty so there shouldn't be too long a wait.

Helios had just sat down next to him from letting the secretary know they'd arrived when the door to the exam rooms opened. The first person out was a little boy no older than five years old. Narcissus sat up straighter in his chair. Were-children were exceedingly rare, mostly because with the exception of were-snakes who hatched their children from eggs it was almost impossible for a were to bear a child to term. The change process was simply too violent for the fetus to survive. Which was why only the strongest of were who could ignore the pull of the moon were able to have children. The only other way for a child to be a were was if they'd been bitten. Something that usually left the child severely traumatized. Which this child definitely was not. In fact he felt like no other were he'd ever encountered before.

The child had glanced around the room and was now walking in their direction. His hand though was held by a frightened Nathaniel who had gone still the instant he saw Narcissus. The boy frowned then turned around when he realized Nathaniel had stopped moving.

"What wrong, Nate?"

The were-leopard blinked and looked down at the boy. "We should wait over here, Alex," he said softly, pointing to a pair of chairs as far away from Narcissus as the room would allow.

The boy, Alex, looked up at him then turned whiskey-colored eyes to Narcissus before looking back at Nathaniel. He smiled and patted the were-leopard's leg. "It's okay. Mine."

Something passed between the two and suddenly the were-leopard relaxed and began to emit a rumbling purr. Considering some of their previous encounters, Narcissus didn't think Nathaniel would ever relax in his presence. Yet he was letting the boy lead him towards them. Now that the boy's gaze was focused squarely on him Narcissus found himself a bit disconcerted.

The boy stopped in front of him, head tilted to the side as he considered him thoughtfully.

"You're a boy-mommy."

Narcissus barely managed not to laugh. Ah, the bluntness of youth. "Yes, I am. " He waited for the inevitable questions of how and why. Instead the boy came closer, ignoring Nathaniel’s hissed, "Alex."

Another look in Narcissus' eyes and the boy placed a hand on Narcissus' rounded stomach. He was almost seven months along and desperate to see his baby born. The boy smiled as he stared at the rounded lump then gently pressed his ear to it. Narcissus gripped Helios's arm when he went to push the boy away, his gaze never left the dark head pressed to his stomach.

"Hello, Helena," the boy said softly, making Narcissus start in surprise. He didn't even know the baby's sex yet, nor had he discussed his name choices with anyone; too afraid of jinxing things if he spoke aloud of naming it. The boy giggled softly at whatever he thought he heard. Finally he pulled away and pressed a soft kiss to Narcissus' stomach. "Be good for your mommy, Helena," he said softly.

Once again he turned his frank gaze on Narcissus but before anything else could be said the door to the exam rooms opened again. This time a tall dark-haired man with an eye patch stepped out. Even if the family resemblance between him and the little boy wasn't blatantly obvious Narcissus would have placed them as related based on the same unusual feeling that he got from both of them.

"Poppa! Come meet Helena and her boy-mommy," Alex called excitedly. The man grinned broadly at his son, coming over to join them. One hand slid gently over Nathaniel's arm in an almost petting gesture that had the were-leopard relaxing even further and intrigued Narcissus. Squatting down next to Alex, the man glanced briefly at Narcissus before giving his son his full attention.

"Did you ask permission first, Alex?"

The bashful look he got was answer enough. "Sorry, Poppa."

"I know, kiddo, but you need to remember your manners." The man met Narcissus' gaze. "I hope Alex didn't bother you, Narcissus."

"He was a delight," Narcissus responded, then, "Have we met before, Mr...?"

"We haven't but I make it a point to know who the people with power are. Xander Harris. This is my son Alex and my mate Nathaniel though I'm aware you two are acquainted."

"Interesting. Why would such things be a concern of yours?"

Xander regarded him silently before gesturing with his hand to Narcissus' rounded stomach. "May I? I promise no harm will come to your child."

Narcissus briefly considered refusing but he had begun this and would see it through to the end. He nodded his consent. Xander's hand was warm against his stomach and he could feel his baby moving in response to him. Then Power began to roll off Xander in ponderous waves bringing with it hindbrain memories of the Serengeti; the rustling grass, ozone in the air before a storm. As quickly as it started it was gone again and all Narcissus could do is stare. He was the most powerful Alpha in the state of Missouri, probably in the top ten across the nation. The Power Xander had just displayed made him feel like the flame of a single candle next to a raging wildfire.

"Who... What... How?"

Xander grinned at him. "Primal God trumps Alpha any day." He looked down at Narcissus' stomach briefly. "She'll be a feminine hermaphrodite rather than a masculine one like yourself. She's imprinted her form on you so she'll be born human but expect to find a hyena cub in her crib more often than not. Hyena will be her dominant animal but she's inherited her father's condition. She won't suffer from his mental instability though. Not unless someone deliberately tries to break her mind. She'll be strong, powerful. Definitely a handful."

Standing up, Xander lifted Alex in his arms. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Anita and Mr. Puffy-sleeves. I have no interest in the politics of this city. I just want to raise my son, make a home with my mate. Leave us alone and we'll get along just fine. Come on, Alex. Let's go get you a treat."

Watching the small family leave the clinic Narcissus couldn't help feeling that things would never be the same in St Louis again. Xander might claim he wanted no part in the preternatural community but Narcissus doubted it would leave him alone.

 

The end


End file.
